The Talk of Revenge
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: The Joker gives a heart to heart as he beats up Nightwing. They are talking about Jason's death. Then Nightwing warns the Joker to stay away from him and The New Robin or die. Meaning will Nightwing get his hands dirty?


"His hands will get dirty; he's coming for me, he is going to kill me," a deep, sharp voice said in between laughter. "*Cough*, ha-ha whoa ha-ha" then his thin, tall shadow moved along the wall in the hint of light left. "Well, it wouldn't work if I took his mask off; my fun would be gone" the sharp voice spoke again. "Boo-hoo, then there will be no one in Gotham to take me out, it you're dead and he's unmasked." The sharp raspy voice said, with a hint of mocked sadness. "You'll never be able to bring him down that way, Joker…*Choking cough*," Nightwing said out of breath. "You can't. Even after all the pain you caused him by killing Robin." Nightwing said toned matter of fact like. "Oh! Please Nightwing! Batman doesn't have a heart to feel pain. You would think that after I killed Robin I would be dead…LOOK AT ME I'M ALIVE AND BREATHING!" Joker spat while hitting Nightwing with a crow bar. Nightwing spit out the sour blood that was in his mouth at the Joker's face. "Go to hell where you belong." He murmured coldly. "Now that's just RUDE." The Joker said wiping the blood off his face and threw the crow bar on the ground in front of Nightwing. "Does that bar torture you? Because you're tied up, Wingie?" The Joker said, but Nightwing just answered him with a glare and a curse. "Awe is someone upset?" The Joker said deviously. "No. I'm just confused, as to why you do this?" Nightwing replied. "Well, because I want Batman to kill me, DUH" Joker snapped. When Nightwing looked into the Joker's eyes, he saw the Joker be overcome by sadness. "You and I both know he will never cross that line." The ropes behind Nightwing loosened. "No matter who dies? Because I don't know about that" "Yes Joker, not matter who dies." Nightwing didn't want to die, but he replied that way. He knew Batman wouldn't cross that line for anyone. No one. The revenge Bruce should've had for Jason was no where to be found. He should've killed the Joker, stopped him for good. But if you crossed that line you couldn't necessarily go back. It'd be to easy. Dick though, was willing to cross that line, if the Joker would be stopped once and for all. "Hah! So you think that if I kill you and the new boy wonder, he wouldn't even think of killing me?" "Nope." The ropes behind Nightwing fell to the ground; Nightwing smiled and stood up off his knees. "Wait! Before you beat the white out of me, let me tell you a story." Joker, without waiting for Nightwing's response, sat crossed legged on the wet, cold, concrete ground.

"I was 19, when I first started to live like this. I wasn't a villain or scum by any means; I was just on the streets. Ha-ha, I killed a dumb man for stealing my tuna sandwich. After that I was like out of control…" Nightwing rolled his eyes, the Joker always made up stories about his past; you never knew if he was telling the truth about anything. He would have to be more insane then he already was if that was possible. Maybe he would have to be sane. Nightwing put the crow bar down the Joker used to beat the crud out of him down, and began to tie the Joker up. The Joker kept up his lie. Telling some lame story Nightwing didn't want to hear.

"After I killed that stupid man who stole my lunch I got fired, go figure." The Joker continued, unperturbed. "Now, no one turned me in because they were too scarred of the Gotham police. If you think about it they are just as scummy as I am."_ To think he was telling the truth about something! They still had morals, even if those morals weren't that good, they still had them_. Nightwing mused. "Now, I don't like to change the subject of anything, Nightwing, but I loved the circus. I went there to watch all my favorite stuff. Like the knife throwing booth, where the guy threw the knife at the screaming person, tied to a board." _Now what was he getting at? It was like he was hinting that he knew I was Dick Grayson, as Flying Grayson in the circus._ Nightwing thought, "One night, I heard the Flying Grayson's were coming to Gotham." This gave Nightwing the chills. "So I went to watch; now I wanted a sidekick thing for myself, so I watched the little kid brat closely. He was okay, he could be outstanding! Only if the thing was under my wing!" now Nightwing was just looking at the ground, trying to keep the look of shock hidden. 'What's the matter? Am I boring you?" _this was getting creepy._ "So I stuck around and kept an eye on the brat. The last night of the show his parents fell. Tragic really, although I wanted to kill them myself, something more dramatic! I would stand up and yell, "Dude, eat my powder" or, "Another one shall eat the dust" of something like that. And then I would shoot the brat's mummy and daddy! And I would raise the snot my evil self." _Now that was just awful._ "What happened to the kid?" Nightwing queried. "Oh Bruce stupid Richie rich, took him in, like for charity or something. But the Batman kidnapped him, first. I always had a hunch that you were brat Grayson." Then he did the unexpected. "Are you Dick Grayson, Nightwing?" "No." Nightwing responded before he could do anything drastic. Nightwing bent and grabbed the crow bar. _Wait! Where was the Joker? Nightwing glanced around frantically. There! He was leaning up on the wall untied_! "That story was to distract me?" Nightwing stated angrily. "Scare you? Poor baby! Make you wet your pants HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Joker forced a laugh and fell to the ground. Nightwing took the crow bar and hit him over the head with it. _It's a good thing that Batman saved me, even if he took me in the wrong way. Who knows what I'd be today if the Joker had me! _"Oh one more thing Joker, if you don't stay the hell away from me and Robin, I will kill you! I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty! And avenge Jason." Nightwing warned, a dark look overcoming his features. "Hahaha! Oh, I believe you." The Joker said in teary laughter. "Laugh now Joker, you won't when the day comes. Then the Joker will be no more! You insane doughnut will be dead, and Jason will be avenged, your blood on my hands." And Nightwing wasn't afraid of that thought, not afraid at all.

~THE END~


End file.
